Will You Go Out With Me?
by ohlittlebirdy
Summary: One Shot: Six simple words, that's all Blaine has to say, but he can't seem to summon up the courage. A few bad excuses and flirty text messages later and Blaine might have found success.


Blaine had rehearsed it thousands of times. He'd planned it in his mind and he'd written it down on millions of pieces of paper which now resided in the bottom of his trashcan. All he had to say were six little words; although, those six little words weren't so easy to say. In his head he could say those words thousands of times, but out loud and especially in front of Kurt, he could barely breathe let alone say one of those words.

Warbler practice was beginning in less than ten minutes. Kurt hadn't arrived yet, so Blaine decided to step outside and practice what he was going to say, when he spotted Kurt walking down the corridor and towards the choir room. The way his body curved when he took each step, the way he curled his fingers around his geometry book. Blaine was sure he'd just stepped through the door and right into heaven. Kurt Hummel was an angel in disguise. Everything about his aura was angelic; from his witty personality right to his voice. That was what got him the most; his voice.

Kurt spotted Blaine and smiled. His plump lips curved so much that his smile took up half of his face. Small creases appeared beside his turquoise eyes that seemed to glisten in the reflection that the chandelier was producing.

"Hey slugger," Kurt greeted as he came to a stop right in front of Blaine. He couldn't hide the red shade his cheeks had contorted.

"I didn't think it was that hot in here," Kurt joked as he ran a finger across Blaine's cheek. Blaine tensed up as he felt the boy's skin brush his own. It was as if every follicle on Kurt's skin produced a mild electric shock because Blaine felt shivers course through his body. He wasn't sure if Kurt was aware of the effect that one movement had, had on Blaine, but Blaine decided that he didn't because Kurt simply smiled and walked inside. Blaine couldn't help but turn around, just to catch a glimpse of Kurt Hummel's rather nicely shaped a…

"Blaine! Quit standing at the door and get your butt in here," Wes announced and Blaine quickly closed the wooden doors behind him.

[xx]

"I was going over our set list for Regionals and I came across a major bump in the list of songs. I've decided that….," David began the meeting with a fairly long anecdote about Regionals, but all the while, Blaine couldn't keep his wandering eyes off Kurt. The boy always sat so poised and even when David's speeches had begun to turn sour and most of the Warblers had stopped listening, Kurt seemed to be the only one still intent on whatever David was talking about. Blaine sometimes admired Kurt for that. David had always been unable to shut his mouth when others weren't interested.

Blaine carefully watched Kurt as he saw the boy take out his phone. His fingers began moving over the keypad and before he knew it, Blaine felt his pocket buzz.

_(From Kurt)  
>Man, I am really hungry.<em>

Blaine had to cover his mouth to prevent himself from chuckling. Blaine typed back, probably way too quickly than he should have, but he was delighted to see Kurt laugh at his response.

_(From Blaine)  
>I have a half-eaten sandwich in my bag. I'd share it, but I'm fairly hungry myself.<em>

_(From Kurt)  
>Is that so?<em>

_(From Blaine)  
>Well, for you I'd make an exception.<em>

Blaine sighed as he clicked the enter button. Blaine looked over at Kurt from the corner of his eye. Kurt's cheeks had reddened and Blaine hoped that it was a good sign.

_(From Kurt)  
>Oh yeah, why's that?<em>

_(From Blaine)  
>Cause youuuuu, are, the only exception.<em>

_(From Kurt)  
>Your mum must have dumped you in a barrel of cheese when you were younger.<em>

_(From Blaine)  
>I'm only cheesy to the people I like.<em>

Blaine was sure that he heard a small chuckle escape Kurt's throat.

_(From Kurt)  
>When you say like…. What kind of like? Cause I like my Gucci sweater, but I <em>_**like **__Taylor Lautner._

_(From Blaine)  
>Like as in…<em>

Blaine erased each word as he pondered his decision. He really didn't want to tell Kurt this via text message, but then he also wasn't sure if he was brave enough to do it face to face. He laid his phone on his lap for a while and looked over at Kurt who was, surprisingly enough, looking back. The two locked eyes for just a few seconds. Blaine wasn't sure what had suddenly changed, but Kurt's eyes suddenly changed colour. He wasn't sure why and he wasn't sure what it meant, but suddenly all he could think about was telling Kurt.

"Excuse me David," Blaine announced. David raised an un-suspecting eyebrow.

"Yes, Warbler Blaine?" David asked. Blaine sighed.

"You know that um… tree in the courtyard? The one all Warblers members must see before um… they… get initiated?" Blaine mumbled before realising how pathetic his excuse was.

"Blaine, are you feeling okay?" David asked. Blaine chuckled nervously before he looked towards Kurt and back. Someone seemed to notice Blaine's reason for his odd behaviour.

"Yeah David, the tree that all new Warblers members must sign before they can join!" Nick announced, trying his best to get all the Warblers to agree. Blaine silently thanked his best friend.

"Blaine is probably suggesting that he should take Kurt to see that tree because he's a new member and well, he can't perform in Regionals if he doesn't take the tree oath," Nick added. Kurt stifled a fairly high pitched laugh. Blaine was sure that David still wasn't very convinced, but he granted Blaine and Kurt permission to leave.

[xx]

"That tree in the courtyard? My dear sir, is there even a tree in the courtyard?" Kurt chuckled. Blaine shook his head.

"Oh god, David's going to kill me. I just needed an excuse to be alone with you and-," Blaine stopped talking as soon as he realised what he'd just said. He diverted his eyes elsewhere, just so he didn't have to see the look on Kurt's face. He'd probably look mortified, possibly even weirded out by Blaine's ridiculous attempt to get him alone, but Blaine was fortunate because Kurt felt the opposite of weirded out. In fact, he was smiling.

"When you say like… do you mean more than a friend?" Kurt asked as he slowly entwined his hand with Blaine's. Blaine almost jumped at the feel of the boy's hand in his own. It was so unexpected, yet it felt so right. Like his hand was made for Kurt's.

"Yes. So much," Blaine whispered. Kurt slowly brought his hand up to Blaine's chin, cradling it in his trembling hand. As Kurt slowly brought Blaine's lips to meet his, Blaine couldn't believe how quickly things had happened that day. When their lips pressed together, he thought about how he could only imagine this in his dreams. When Kurt moaned ever so slightly, Blaine thought about how that voice haunted his dreams. The two slowly and ever so gently moved their lips to their own rhythm. It didn't take long to find their rhythm, because their lips seemed to mould together. Almost as if their lips were made, just to kiss each other.

After that, Blaine managed to say those six words and Kurt said yes.

_Will you go out with me?_


End file.
